Ripper
|origin = |system = chainsaw chainsawm |knockback = 5% |stun = 85% |source = Top 50 Decoder |addon = |variant= |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 65 / 450 35 / 297 (Slasher) |damageC = 97 /1350 68 / 765 (Slasher) |zombiez = 16}}Ripper is a chainsaw that is categorized in the equipment category (slot in the buy menu) and is used as a primary weapon slot. It is only obtainable from certain events or Code Box. Overview :This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder or Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. The Ripper is capable to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Ripper uses 200 liters (~53 US gals) of gasoline as its 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a sharp slash, inflicting high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. :Details: Right-click to perform melee damage that has a 100% chance to knock back enemies. Melee Damage: 99 (Normal), 450 (Zombie), 1350 (Scenario) ; Slasher :* Details: Right-click to do melee damage that has an 89% chance to knock back enemies. Melee Damage: 77 (Normal), 297 (Zombie), 765 (Scenario) Advantages *High magazine capacity *High damage *Can harm multiple targets at a time *High rate of fire in A mode *Secondary attack does not use up any gasoline *Long attack range for a melee weapon *Can knock multiple targets at once *Has the highest knockback power compared to other melee weapons *Capable of scoring a headshot kill *Lighter than knife Disadvantages *Effective at close range only *Expensive price *Hard to obtain *Uses primary weapon slot despite being a melee *Expensive ammo cost *Cannot reach certain Scenario Bosses (ex: Kraken) *The machine's noise is too loud, making it hard to listen to footsteps *Has a delay attack on A mode *When using A mode on Ripper it's hard to see how far away an enemy is from you, because of all the blood particles. Tips ; Zombie Infection *Be sure to keep your distance while using this weapon in Zombie modes, especially Sting Finger which has penetration skill. ; Zombie Scenario *A mode can deal 5000 damage per second to bosses. While B mode can deal 1000 damage per slash. *The secondary slash is useful for taking out a group of zombie at once and battling mini bosses such as Deimos and Ganymede. *Effective for destroying obstacles. Variant ; Slasher This variant is the prototype version of the Ripper. Unlike its previous version, this one is available to be purchased in Shop or Craft system, but deals less damage (-7), has lower accuracy (-30%), higher recoil (+7%) and lower rate of fire (-30%). Furthermore, the attack range, knockback and stun power have been slightly reduced. Release date Ripper= *South Korea: 7 February 2013. *China/Japan: 13 February 2013. *Indonesia: 17 December 2014. *CSN:Z: 17 August 2015. *Vietnam: 3 March 2016. |-| Slasher= *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 September 2014. *China/Japan: 3 September 2014. *South Korea: 18 September 2014. *Indonesia: 10 June 2015. *Vietnam: 17 December 2015. How to obtain The Ripper can be obtained by collecting 4 cards during its first release: South Korea= |-| Taiwan/Hongkong= |-| Indonesia= One year after its release, Ripper is put in Code Box. Gallery Ripper= File:Chainsaw_viewmodel.png|View model File:Chainsaw_6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, enhanced version File:Ripper_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Chainsaw_smdl.png|Shop model File:2_4.png|A SAS Operative with Ripper File:Csnz_originalpromotionalart.png|Carlito wielding Ripper alongside other characters and zombies in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies promotional art powersawko.png|South Korea poster 560118_461563797246694_1832164482_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130213ff_2.jpg|China poster File:Chainsaw_forsaken_poster_idn.png|Indonesia poster File:Supreme.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Ripper.jpg|Vietnam poster Snapshot_20140125_1608100.jpg|Obtained from Code Box chainsaw-spr.PNG|HUD icon 4620733560309940640.jpg|In-game screenshot fun_checkmate.jpg|Ditto, the special Ripper in Item Battle |-| Slasher= File:Chainsawm_viewmdl.png|View model File:Chainsawm_paint_viewmodel.png|Taiwan paint File:Chainsawm_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Chainsawm_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Elitecrew_wchainsawm.png|An Elite Crew operatives with Slasher File:Chainsawm.gif|Store preview File:Craft_chainsaw.jpg|Obtained through Craft system File:Slasher_eruptor_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Minor_chainsaw_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Slasher_dragon_assault_cannon_china_poster.png|China poster File:Slasher_cannon_iceworld_japanposter.png|Japan poster Slashercsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Slasherpaint_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:606x295-capnhat.jpg|Vietnam poster 2015_1005_1056_38_0.jpg|In-game screenshot minorpowersaw_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Primary attack sound Attack example Drawing sound Ditto, empty gasoline Slash sound Ditto Ditto, no fuel Ditto Slash hit sound Ditto Ditto, no fuel Ditto Idle sound Reload sound Trivia *This is the first melee weapon that is categorized as an equipment and has a magazine capacity, though in-game it uses gasoline. *This is the third weapon that is lighter than knife, after Steyr Scout and Tempest. *There is a "POWERSAW" printed on the Ripper's guide bar & "SAW" on the front of it. *Once you run out of gasoline, the slash attack will use a different sound. *Oddly in Zombie Union, the weapon will be colored according to the team which the user plays in, instead of the hands. *Sometimes the secondary attack does not knock the zombies away, and it can still knock zombies with alt-fire away even if the round has ended. *In Sanctuary, there is an unused model of Ripper alongside a hologram of Keith Icahn. *After the 4 December 2014 patch, Item Battle was revamped. One of the items is special variant of the Ripper, protected beneath a yellow barricade which must be destroyed in order to obtain it. To differentiate it between the original variant the special Ripper features a transparent viewmodel. It will significantly increase the user's movement speed and deals tremendous amount of damage. **It also appears in Crazy Zombie Hero event in later updates. *The Slasher's promotional poster shows Elite Crew holding it with missing hand textures. *The phrase "CHAIN Made in Texas" can be seen printed on the Slasher's guide bar, the "SAW" etched just after the "CHAIN". This is a reference to the The Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror franchise. *After enhanced, the magazine size increased to 300. External links *Chainsaw at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Close range weapons Category:Transcendent (Grade)